Prayer of the Refugee
by JasperSAYSrelax128
Summary: Sequel to Feel Good Drag. Bella is living life good, racing, hot boyfriend, nice friends...until she wins a yellow Camero in a drag race, and Bella’s life is plummeted into an unknown world of transformers as the race begins. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

Prayer of the Refugee

Summary

Sequel to Feel Good Drag. Bella is living life good, racing, hot boyfriend, nice friends…until she finds a strange metallic sliver of something in the forest. When she wins a yellow Camero in a drag race, everything goes haywire, as the race begins to destroy the last piece of The Cube, and only the two best street racers in the world can accomplish it....Bella and Edward.

Cross between Twilight, Transformers, and Transformers 2.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Everyone has regrets.

Whether it was merely something as small as what you chose to wear today, or some embarrassing action that occurred yesterday, or even of what might happen tomorrow. That was just it, the present, past, and future is filled with regrets to the brim, over-flowing and leaking through your mind. A mere thought can be brought to the forefront of your mind, something that happened years ago, and you can feel a twinge of regret over something long gone. But they say you shouldn't live with your regrets, that you should learn from them, grow from them, and create a better future.

But as I lay here, dying in the shrieking cold of the storm, I recounted my regrets. I could easily say I regretted everything that happened with Demetri, but that was what brought me to Edward. I could say I regretted ever coming back to Forks, but that was what gave me life. I could even say I regretted winning that car in that race, but that was what landed me here, in a life or death predicament with the man standing before me. And as I counted my regrets, I could only think of one.

I regret not killing this son of a bitch sooner.

**Reviews = Cupcakes**


	3. Lost

Another reminder ALL HUMAN.

Chapter 1: Lost

-2 MONTHS AFTER FEEL GOOD DRAG-

"Emmett, I swear to God, if you touch my candy bar I will EAT YOU!!" Alice's shriek echoed wildly off of the trees surrounding us, sending birds fluttering out of the treetops and small animals running for shelter.

"I'm hungry," Emmett whined, slouching as we made our way through the forest, completely and utterly lost. The green surrounded our every movement, and seemed to suffocate us as we made our way through it, and the fresh smell of pine was turning into a painful memory...would we ever make it out of here?

"Well, it's not my fault you ate all of our food!" Alice snapped at her older brother. She wasn't at her best, currently, as leaves were scattered in her hair, and dirt littered her pale skin. As for her sanity, she had lost that when her new Prada hiking boots were destroyed. Now, she would be embarrassed to even let the trees out here see her in her destroyed clothes, let alone a civilization. And that was how Mary Alice Brandon Cullen....lost it.

"What moron's idea was it to come out here, again?" I asked as I climbed over a large rock.

"Emmett's." everyone chorused.

"Oh, right." I said casually.

"I only wanted to go hiking!" he yelled.

"Well, you got your wish, Emmett. Thanks a lot." Jasper said.

"Be nice. This isn't all Emmett's fault..." Rosalie said, walking ahead of us and through some trees—until she walked into a giant spider web. Rosalie's ear-piercing scream was louder than Alice's as she started jumping around, hitting her face, running around the forest.

"EMMETT THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!" she screamed. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"This is useless." I said, sitting down on the giant rock. "We have no food, no water, no map, no cell phone service, and no compass. For all we know we could be in Canada." I put my head between my hands.

"Love, calm down. We'll be okay." Edward's melodic voice drifted to my ears. My heart fluttered at the word. No matter how many times he used it, I would never get use to the fact that I was Edward's. I looked up, to see him smiling reassuringly at me, his emerald eyes shining like newly cut gemstones. But I could also see the hint of worry in them, in which he was trying so desperately to hide. I knew him better than he knew himself.

"Before, or after we're swallowed by the bears?" I said, raising an eyebrow. Emmett's loud laughter broke the calm.

"I think Emmett would eat them before they got to us." Edward said, looking pointedly at Emmett. Emmett walked over and sat next to me on the rough, cold rock embedded in the earth. "At least it would keep Emmett from eating _us..._"

"Very funny." Emmett said, punching me in the arm.

Little did I know that that simple action would be the action that changed my life forever.

I fell off the rock and spiraled down the short hill, crashing through some weeds and into a enclosed cave. "Fuck." I cussed as I sat up, rubbing my throbbing head. That was when I felt the warm trickle of liquid slowly running down my arm. I looked down at my right hand, which s now tainted red by my own blood. The salty smell of it thickened the air around me, creating a haze in my mind.

My eyes adjusted to the dark, dim area around me. Streams of light peeked through tiny hoiles in the roof of the small cavern, and weeds and various rocks littered the floor. But the one thing that caught my eye, was shiny, metallic, and it wasn't even in the path of light. I reached out towards the dark, metallic object in wonder. As I drew closer, I could see it was a sliver of rock. It was odd how it was metallic looking...but, then again, some gemstones were like that.

I reached out to take it, but when my soft fingers made contact with the rock, a shock ran through me. It all happened so quickly. My mind felt like it was being invaded, and my eyes glazed over as millions of symbols ran through my mind.

I withdrew from the rock as quick as the shock had come.

"Bella!" hysterical yelling drifted mutely to my ears from the outside world. I quickly grabbed the rock and made my way out of the weeds and to stumbled towards my friends.

"Are you okay?!" Alice yelled as I came into view. I looked from her, to Edward, to everyone else's worried expressions, numbly. What had really even happened?

"Uh, yea, fine." I said, slipping the strange rock into my pocket.

"You're arm!" Edward yelled, taking my arm into his soft grip. I looked back down at my right arm, which had a large cut from the elbow all the way down to my wrist. The blood was coming more quickly now, and the haze returned to my mind as I stared at the crimson liquid. I watched absent-mindedly as someone wrapped a torn piece of cloth around it. Edward slid his arm around my waist, taking most of my weight onto his as we continued to make our way through the blazing forest, its green wrath seeming to suffocate me more and more as we looked for salvation.

_Please, whatever is out there, please let us make it home._

**Reviews = Cupcakes**


	4. Misery Business

Chapter 2: Misery Business

_Warm yourself by the fire, son,  
And the morning will come soon.  
I'll tell you stories of a better time,  
In a place that we once knew._

"How's your arm?" Edward asked me.

"The same as it was 3 minutes ago—hurting." I said. Because, really, what the hell were we going to do about it? "We're so going to miss the race." I groaned.

"How can you be thinking about that in a time like this?" Jasper said. I didn't answer. It was quiet for a few moments, time that seemed to drag on in the dark night, before it was finally broken.

"Emmett, stop poking me." Alice said, low and menacing.

...

"I said stop!"

....

"EMMETT, I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU POKE ME ONE MORE TIME—"

"I'm all the way over here, how can I be poking you?" Emmett said. It was silent for a second as we stood in the dark, cold forest of nightfall. Then, Alice's piercing scream broke it as she started running around in circles.

"IT'S TOUCHING ME! IT'S _TOUCHING_ MEEE!!!"

"Alice, stay calm. What is touching you?" I said, trying to get her to stop running around, screaming, before she attracted something a _lot_ bigger.

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT CALM, ISABELLA-FREAK-OUT-OVER-A-SCRATCH-ON-A-CAR-SWAN!!" Alice screamed, getting in my face. I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth to steady the anger rolling off of me. It aggravated me when people got in my face like that, so I had to remind myself who this was standing before me currently. Tension radiated from every one of us as we continued to scope the forest for an exit, and our nerves were all on the rocks. We were treading dangerous waters with each other as aggravation and irritation dripped from every action we made.

"Geez, Alice, this isn't her fault! You're the one who forgot to pack the compass!" Edward said, pushing Alice away from me. Jasper stepped forward, tense, immediately defending Alice.

"You were the one who wanted to stray away from the trail, Edward!" Jasper pointed out.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I thought we had a map—which we did, until Rosalie destroyed it when she felt the need to save her bracelet from falling into the river!" Edward snapped.

"Hey, let's not forget who it was that had decided it was a good idea to prank me by pretending to push me into the river!" Rosalie sneered, the little moonlight reflecting off of her striking features as she looked pointedly at Jasper.

"LEAVE JASPER OUT OF THIS! IT WAS _YOUR_ WHALE OF A BOYFRIEND WHO ATE ALL OF OUR FOOD!!" Alice shrieked and lunged for Rosalie.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

Jasper immediately ran over to assist Alice, while Edward and Emmett engaged in a shouting match.

"You're the one who pushed Bella, and sent her falling off a cliff! Her arm needs medical attention because of you!" Edward shouted, getting in Emmett's face.

"Well, maybe she should be a little less clumsy!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT SHE CAN'T WALK ACROSS A FLAT SURFACE WITHOUT FALLING!" Emmett shouted back, and that's when Edward lost it. He pulled his fist back and punched Emmett in the face. Emmett quickly recovered and tackled Edward to the ground, where they both fought for the upper hand.

I stood, motionless in the middle of it all, as I watched my friends officially losing it.

"STOP!!" I screamed. Emmett pulled back his fist again, about to punch Edward, when I ran over and pushed him off of him. But his fist was already falling, and collided with my stomach before anyone could stop it. Mother fucker....that.....fucking....hurt.

I fell to the damp forest floor, clutching my stomach. I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me, and I was unable to breathe. The confrontations seemed to still around us.

"Bella? BELLA!" Edward yelled. "You son of a bitch! You fucking punched her!" he turned me over and took me into his arms. I was having a hard time breathing, and I definitely couldn't talk.

"Bella, I'm sorry! I didn't mean—"

"That's just it, Emmett! YOU DON'T THINK BEFORE YOU DO THINGS!!" Edward shouted. "Bella, are you okay?" he asked me. His hand trailed down to the hem of my shirt. "Can I look at your stomach?" I nodded weakly and he gently lifted my shirt up, looking at my already-swollen stomach, littered with light blue blotches for bruises that were already starting to appear. I shivered as he gently placed his warm hand on my stomach, a stark contrast from the cold, night air that surrounded us.

"Can we please just go home?" I asked, breaking down into tears.

I clung to Edward's shirt and he rubbed my back, as everyone sat down, trying to calm themselves. Emmett put his head in his hands, while Rosalie and Alice looked ashamed of themselves. Jasper was expressionless.

"We're freaking idiots." Jasper said. "We're lost out here, at dark, and we're all _fighting_ with each other instead of trying to find a way out. Bella is the only sane one, and she tries to break us up and ends up getting punched. What the hell is _wrong_ with us?!"

We were all quiet for a while, before Edward and I stood up. I walked over to Emmett, who hadn't moved, and laid my hand on his shoulder. I squeezed his shoulder, and he looked up at me with sorrowful eyes. I gave him a nod, letting him know it was okay, before I started staggering my way through the damp, moss covered forest. Edward slid his arm around my waist, guiding me. I squinted my eyes as I scoped the darkness for any sign of civilization. Tree—tree—branch—light—wait, what?

"Wait, what is that?" called, pointing towards the bright light shining through the trees. Everyone stared for a moment, before we picked up our pace and stumbled towards the small, luminescent yellow light. It grew closer and closer, and our anticipation increased rapidly, my patience running thin. Then, we started running, just as we broke free from the line of trees and stumbled onto the main road, a few hundred feet down from our car.

"WOO HOO!" Alice and Rosalie screamed, jumping around with relief. I looked up at the tall lamp post that had guided our way out of the chaotic jungle.

"LAND!!" Emmett yelled, getting on the ground and kissing the road.

"Emmett, we were already on land." I said, chuckling. He stopped for a moment, and then yelled,

"LAND-NOT-IN-FOREST!!" before he started kissing the road again. I laughed, and then was startled as Edward picked me up bridal style, spinning me around. He grinned at me.

"We are going home."

Little did I know how wrong he was.

_I Pray for a better day, although all I know is yesterday._

**Reviews = Cupcakes....FOR ME! MWUAHAHA**


	5. Ready to Fall

The "not making it home" thing was figuratively speaking. not literal.

Chapter 3: Ready to Fall

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I SAID PLEASE!!"

"And I said no."

"Ughh!" I moaned, and sat back in the front seat of Edward's Volvo. Jasper and Alice were in the backseat, while Emmett and Rosalie were following behind us as we drove towards my house after our long day of hacking our way through the forest.

"I told you, we're not racing tonight. We're all exhausted, and I know you are. Carlisle said you needed rest after those...injuries." Edward said.

"Yea, because it takes a lot to sit on your ass and steer a car."

"Bella..." Edward warned.

"You're not my father!" I snapped. I realized I was acting wrong towards him, but I was aggravated that I couldn't race. I wanted so badly to feel that dose of adrenaline...

"Okay, then let's go ask your father, and see what he thinks." Edward said casually as he drove down my street. I huffed and crossed my arms. Jasper and Alice listened quietly from the backseat. Edward pulled into my driveway and looked at me.

"We'll go tomorrow, Babe. I promise." He said, and I shot him a disbelieving look. He raised his eyebrows. We stayed like that, until I sighed, giving in. Edward had yet to ever break a promise to me. He was always there on time when he picked me up for dinner, and he always had my back at races. He even had my back when we were explaining what had gone down at the underground. After all, how do you explain 4 dead bodies and 4 out of control gang members running around with guns?

Easy. Blame the gang members. Works every time.

James, Austin, and Jackson had gone back to Phoenix, and Kool Aid disappeared to wherever he lives. That dude was like a magician, disappearing into a puff of fucking smoke. Although, I had heard that James had come back to Forks yesterday for something, and he was planning on racing. So I was twice as anxious to get to the track, so I could beat him.

"Goodnight, Love." He kissed me on the cheek and I got out of the car, and watched as he pulled out of the driveway and took off down the road. Emmet stood up in Rosalie's convertible, waving as she sped off after the Volvo.

"BYE BEL—" he was cut off as a branch hit him in the head, sending him flipping over the seat and falling into the backseat.

I rolled my eyes and turned around to walk in the house. I creaked the dor open, peaking inside the dark room. The clock read 11:46 PM. I lightly closed the door and turned to face the dark room.

"Where were you?" a voice rang out through the dark room. Startled, I jumped, as my heart started pounding. The light switch flipped on and I saw it was only Charlie.

"Oh my God, don't scare me like that." I said, catching my breath. He stared me down. "We got lost in the woods."

"How did you get lost in the woods?" he asked, seeming to relax.

"Well, you see, Emmett.....you know what, you don't even want to know." I said, thinking back to the fight that had occurred. He nodded his head in understanding, and I quickly ran up the stairs. I kicked my shoes off and spread out across my bed, staring at the ceiling. There was no way I could fall asleep yet, despite the tiring day I've had. Or, maybe that was my mind begging for the rush of adrenaline I was so use to. My thoughts were interrupted as my phone buzzed in my pocket, breaking the silence that the room held. I took it out and flipped my Sidekick open, seeing the message was from another racer named Matt, who I had recently met.

**James is tearing up the track.**

**Matt**

I grip on my phone tightened and my teeth clenched as stared at the 6 words on the brightly-lit screen. Before I knew what I was doing, I was off of my bed and opening the window of my room. Edward had said WE weren't going racing….but he hadn't said _me_ specifically. I grinned to myself as I scaled down the tree next to my window, dropping into the front yard of my house. Stealthily, I ran behind the house and back to where my car was hidden.

That was, until I ran into something.

"Where do you think you're going?!" a soft, attractive voice rang out in the darkness of the cold night. My head snapped up and was met with a pair of amused, green eyes. Aw, shit.

"Oh, I was just—" I said, and then took off running towards my car as fast as possible. I could hear him running after me, so I knew I had to be quick, because, in all honesty, Edward was a hell of a fast runner. I was three feet from my Lamborghini, when he grabbed a hold of my outstretched wrist and pulled me to him.

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed as he slung me over his shoulder and started walking back towards my window. "JAMES IS TAKING MY TITLE!!" I screamed, waving the Sidekick in the air as my face was embedded in his back.

"Bella, you have a problem. You are addicted to racing." He said, taking my sidekick and looking at the text message from Matt.

"How is that a problem?"

"What happens when your cars are totaled?" he said as he started climbing the tree with me still slung over his shoulder.

"I'll buy a new one."

"What if you had no more money?" He carefully jumped through my open window.

"I'll have you buy me one."

"What if I won't buy you one?" he set me down.

"I'll steal one."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Bella, racing is okay, but you are _addicted_. You can't go a single day without it." He said, and started his long speech of how too much racing was a bad thing, all the while I was eyeing the window and calculating my chances of escape. "....Don't even think about it." He ended, bringing me out of my thoughts. I sighed.

"How did you know?" I asked, thinking of when I ran into him.

"Alice had a feeling." He said. Figures.

"Alice and her damn _feelings_."

Seriously, if I didn't know any better, I would say that girl were psychic. She always knew when I was about to do things. She told me she had even had a weird feeling about the whole racing in disguise ordeal, although she had no clue why.

"She's only trying to help. It needs to stop, Bella." He said, and started rambling about some other stuff.

"Yea, sure—" I said quickly, and made a quick run for the window. Sadly, he was faster, and caught me around the waist, pulling me to the bed. I kicked and tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he was too strong, and I eventually gave up. He laid me down on the bed and threw the covers over me, and stood there, watching me intently. I guess he was preparing to catch me if I made another run for it. I sighed, giving in.

"You'll pay, Cullen." I said, grinning at the plans that were running through my head on how to embarrass him at the underground.

"Yea, fine, whatever." He said, still standing there. It was quiet for a moment, before I made a quick decision.

"Sleep with me?" I asked hopefully. He raised his eyebrows, grinning at me. Then my eyes widened.

"No, WAIT! That wasn't what I meant!" I said, stumbling for an explanation. He rolled his eyes and kicked off his shoes, getting under the covers. He wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his chest, breathing in his warm, sweet scent that filled my mind like a haze. It was wonderful, and it was helping me fall asleep. This was new to me. Edward and I have been taking it slow, considering my past...I was still afraid of many things. I remember when he asked me out...

-Flashback-

Edward and I stood next to our cars at the underground, while everyone around us talked to each other, leaving us to our own personal bubble. Edward's hand was laced in mine, and he turned to me, with that cocky grin on his face once again.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I don't know—it sounds like a hard job," I said, sighing. "I mean, I'd have to deal with your sarcasm all the time, and I'd have to find ways to cheer you up when Emmett pulls some prank on you, and I'd have to fix that crooked-grin..." I said, faking thoughtfulness. He rolled his eyes, but put his hands on my waist and pulled me to his chest.

"First of all, I only flash my grin for you. Second, you are more sarcastic than any person on the face of the planet, Ms. Swan. And third, I can think of a few ways you can cheer me up..." he murmured, placing his cool lips on the base of my throat. I tensed under his touch, and he pulled away, confused. He had a thoughtful expression for a moment until he came to realization.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean—"

"It's okay." I said, cutting him off. "Edward, things just need to go slow."

"What about kissing?" he asked. I giggled. He had this hopeful expression on his face like he was asking for an extra cookie.

"Yes, kissing is good." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and bringing my face close to his, about to kiss. He came closer, our lips about to touch...

"So, is that a yes?" he asked, smiling. He was holding back laughter. I groaned and rolled my eyes, pulling away from him.

"Yes." I said, and he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back to him, taking me into a full blown make out session.

"EDWARD!" I heard a scream, and turned to see Slut—I mean, Tanya, glaring at me. I held back my laughter. "What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like, Slutya?" I said, re-capturing his lips. She growled and stormed off. Edward smiled under my kiss.

-End Flashback-

I woke up to a rumbling. My eyes snapped open, and I looked around the room, where things were shaking and falling over. Edward woke with a start, and saw what was happening.

"It's an earthquake!" I yelled. We jumped up from the bed, and he ran to the door, while I ran to the window. I looked out at the surrounding neighborhood, when I saw a huge, flaming meteor falling from the night sky. "Edward!" I called, and he ran over to where I was standing.

"Bella, it's not safe—" he tried to get me to the door.

"LOOK!" I yelled pointing at the flying rock. He looked out the window.

"Holy shit." He mumbled. I saw the rock collide with the earth, creating more rumbling, but then it stopped, and everything stood at a stand-still. I exchanged a look with Edward.

"What the hell was that?" I asked. We were quiet for a few moments as we stared out the window where the light from the rock was dying away. I had never seen a meteor before, and that thing was huge. I was trembling from the scare of the earthquake as I pondered over the mysterious rock.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that it's only the beginning."

_Please, let us make it through this. Whatever is listening to me, help us._

**Reviews = Cupcakes**


	6. Unholy Confessions

the song is "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance.

Chapter 4: Unholy Confessions

BEEP....BEEP....BEEP....BEE—

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" I screamed, knocking my alarm clock off of the nightstand, and it shattered against the floor. There goes clock number 964.

"Bella, wake up or you'll be late." Edward whispered in my ear.

"5 more hours." I muttered into my pillow.

"Then you'll be _really_ late."

"I don't ca—WHAT THE—" suddenly, Edward grabbed a hold of my sheets and flung me off the bed. I hit the ground with a groan.

"What.....the.....fuck." I muttered into the floor.

"Bella, you use to care about school." He said, helping me to my feet.

"Does school involve racing?" I asked.

"No."

"Then you're right, I don't care." I said, walking to my closet and grabbing some clothes.

"Do you care about anything anymore unless it involves racing?" he asked, walking over to stand behind me. I turned around to face him.

"Blue or black?" I asked, holding up the two shirts for him to see.

"Blue, and you're avoiding my question." He said tensely. I walked toward the bathroom.

"No, Edward." I answered. I looked at him and he was heartbroken.

"So, you don't care about me anymore?" he said brokenly.

"That's not what I said. You involve racing." I said, walking over to him and taking his hand. His face grew angry.

"So, what, are you saying you wouldn't care about me if I didn't race?!" he snapped. I cringed away from the venom in his voice.

"No, that's not what I meant! But you fall under the _category _of racing. If you didn't race then, yes, I would care about other things that didn't involve racing." I said, and he seemed to relax. "I love you," I told him. He sighed and leaned down to kiss me on the cheek.

"I love you too."

-

High School. Where bitches stalked the halls, kids had weed hidden in every pocket of their clothes, and couples made out against the lockers everywhere you looked.

Haha, too bad all of this was true and not some over-exaggerated movie plot.

_They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do_

High School…where pointless rumors were spread daily, fights broke out constantly, and threats were made against others like a laugh, something that came naturally. Yea, this was where I went to school.

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

I stepped out of Edward's Volvo and was immediately attacked by some fellow racers.

"Dude, Bella, where were you last night? James took every race." Matt said as he walked up to me. Edward slid his arm around my waist protectively.

"James is nothing." Edward said, leading me towards the school. "He has me to worry about." He called over his shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

"What about me?"

"What _about_ you?" he said, grinning tauntingly.

"I'm going to wipe the pavement with his ugly face." I said, grinning at the possibilities...

"That is, if you could beat me." He said smugly. I rolled my eyes as we walked into the crowded hallways of the school.

"Look who it is...Eddie and Bellsy." A sickly familiar voice taunted, stopping me in my tracks. Edward tensed beside me. I reluctnly turned around to look James square in the eye.

"What are you doing here, James?" I hissed. He grinned.

"Oh, I'm just attending school like a good student." He answered. My eyes narrowed.

"You don't live here." I said, watching him intently, trying to figure out what game he was playing.

"I do now."

My fury snapped. James was here again, following and tormenting me. He would always be following me. My grip on Edward's arm tightened, until it let go completely. I launched myself at James, just begging to rip his throat out. Edward caught me around the waist, holding me back.

"Bella, it's exactly what he wants. You fired up." he told me in my ear, and I stopped fighting him.

"Oh, Eddie, why don't you let her go, so I can show her what it's like to be with a real man. I bet you anything that you haven't tore that shit up yet." James said mockingly. Every muscle in Edward's body froze, before he let me go and collided with James himself. He grabbed a hold of his collar and held him against the wall.

"Leave her alone. She doesn't want anything to do with you." Edward hissed.

"She will be mine." James said.

"You touch her....and I'll kill you." Edward hissed menacingly.

"Just walk away, Edward." Jasper said, pushing in between the two. I shook my head. I hadn't noticed him approach. I was too shocked by the entire exchange to form a coherent thought. Edward released James, returning to my side.

"Come on, Bella." He said tensely, guiding me to my first period class. Anger still burned in my veins, but now it was curiosity. Why was James here, really? Surely he wouldn't just up and leave, transferring here to Washington. Something was definitely up. After Edward and I parted ways, I walked into my first period class and sat between Emmett and Alice. Mr. Mason walked into the room, talking about what we were going to be doing today.

"What happened in the hall, Bella?" Alice whispered to me.

"Well, James is—" suddenly, my entire body froze. An electric current seemed to run through my body as I stared at the board in the front of the classroom. Then, my mind felt invaded, like heaps of information was just pouring out before my very eyes.

"Bella?!"

Symbols flashed before my eyes, and I recognized them as the same ones I had seen when I had touched that rock. Without thinking, I quickly opened up my notebook and a pen, and started sketching the symbols as I stared off into space. I wasn't sure how long I sat like that for, but when I came out of the strange trance, Emmett and Alice weren't looking at me, at all. No, what they were looking at was strange, exotic, and possibly the scariest thing I had ever seen.

There, before me, upon pages and pages, were the weirdest symbols I had ever seen. And they weren't human.

**Reviews = Cupcakes.**

**I WILL SHARE THIS TIME! WE WILL HAVE ONE GIANT VIRTUAL CUPCAKE PARTY!**


	7. Chocolate

Chapter 5: Chocolate

"Bella, what....the _hell_ is that?" Emmett asked, staring at the pages and pages full of symbols. The class carried on with their usual activities, seeming oblivious to the meltdown I was possibly having.

"I—I don't know." I answered distantly, running my fingers over a large glyph. I looked up at Alice, and saw her staring distantly, her eyes glazed over. But there was something else in those eyes, a quick flash of horror, possibly.

"Alice? ALICE!!" I screamed. Everyone in the class grew silent, and their attention turned to me in panic, and Alice quickly snapped out of it and looked at me, her brow furrowed.

"Geez, Bella, you don't have to scream. I can hear you just fine." She said, and returned to copying down her notes from the board. I turned to look at Emmett, to see if he had seen it too, but he was looking at me in worry and pity.

"What?!" I snapped at him, and he returned to his work. As everyone resumed their babbling among others, my eyes rested on the notebook in front of me. In shaky hands, I held the notebook, my nails digging into the binding, before getting up and tossing it in the metal garbage can.

Emmett kept peeking up at me for the rest of the period, while Alice was avoiding any eye contact, immersing herself in her work. I was thankful as the bell rang, and I grabbed my stuff and darted out of the classroom.

Thankfully, my other classes blew by normally, although I couldn't stop thinking about this morning.

"Bella?" my teacher called. My head rose from looking out the window, my face expressionless. "What was the answer?"

"I—I'm afraid I don't know." I said, staring absent-mindedly at the white board. She gave me a disapproving look.

"Are you feeling well? You seem a bit out of it today." She commented.

"I'm fine." I lied.

That was how my classes went until lunch time. As the bell rang, I grabbed my stuff and exited the classroom, walking slowly towards the cafeteria. As I walked in and approached our table, everyone was talking to each other. I pulled out my chair and slowly, reluctantly sat down, my eyes darting from side to side. Everyone stopped talking when I had sat down.

Hmm.....something's suspicious.....

I couldn't hide the chuckle that escaped me at that thought. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?!" I snapped, and they all looked away, except for Edward.

"Nothing..." Rosalie muttered.

"Nothing? She had a complete break-down in English!" Emmett boomed, coming up from behind me. He patted me on the back as he sat down with a paper bag in his hands.

"What is that?" Jasper asked him. Emmett ignored him.

"Get well soon." Emmett said, pulling a huge heart-shaped box out of the bag and throwing it at me. I caught it, and glared at him.

"Emmett, what did you do with our seventy dollars....?" Jasper asked.

"I spent it." He answered simply.

"Dude, you bought seventy dollars in chocolate?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

"It's other candy, too!" Emmett whined.

"This is ridiculous. I'm _fine!_" I snapped, throwing the box at Emmett.

"Bella, I wouldn't use the word _fine._ You were totally spazzing." Alice said, sipping her soda. I stared at her in disbelief.

"Oh, so what, _now_ you're talking to me? Ms. I'm-staring-off-into-space-horrified-and-ignoring-Bella-pixie!" I shrieked, jabbing my fork at her. Edward put his hand on mine, trying to calm me down.

"Bella, breathe. Put down the fork." He said slowly. My grip on my weapon tightened as I remained unmoved. Alice looked at me in horror. "Bella, there's no need for violence...give me the fork."

Sighing in defeat, I handed him the fork.

"I hate you all." I muttered, standing as my chair shoved backwards, and walking away. As I left, they were all silent, staring at my back.

"Must be PMS." Emmett said, laughing.

I huffed in anger as I walked out of the cafeteria, only to be met with dark eyes.

"Bad day?" he asked, smirking.

"Fuck off." I muttered, walking past him.

"Wait," James called, and I had the mind to stop. "You know, Bella, I think we got off on a wrong start. How about we start over? I would really like to get to know you better."

I stared at him in disbelief, anger, and knowing suspicion.

"So, you wanted to get me in bed, you exposed me as a girl at the big race a couple months ago, and almost got us all killed, and you want to _start over?"_

He nodded, and a sexy smirk appeared over his features. I stepped closer to him, my lips an inch from his.

"Fuck you, you mother fucking son of a bitch." I sneered, and shock crossed his face, before anger. I smiled, and then spun around, walking away.

-

I was still smiling as I pulled through the crowd in my Lamborghini. The crowd's yells were deafening, and the lights blurred outside my dark-tinted windows as I picked my way through. I pulled to a stop where Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were leaning against their cars.

"Is he here yet?" I asked as my door lifted and I stepped out. A current of cold air wafted through the underground, and I shivering, shoving my hands into the sanctuary of my warm pockets of my sweatshirt.

"No." Edward answered, slipping his arm around my waist. "But he will. When he does, he's mine." He said with such hate, that you'd think he were talking about the devil. Hell, maybe he was.

"Maybe you should let me take him, Edward. That way he'll lose." Emmett said, breaking out into loud guffaws. Edward glared at him. Jasper cracked a smile. I smirked at Emmett.

"Let's not forget who beat you, Emmett." I said, coming to Edward's save. Emmett's face fell.

"You took my car." He pouted.

"You took my money." I shot back, thinking of the first time I raced them and him and Edward took my money.

"Would you like it back, Love?" Edward asked me, pulling my attention back to the glorious man in front of me.

"No, it's yours. You won it fair and square." I said, reaching on my tip-toes to kiss his nose. He smiled.

"Here." he said, shoving a money was into my hand. I frowned.

"No. I said I didn't want it." I said, taking it and shoving it in his pocket. He sighed.

"Bella..."

"I don't care, Edward. Just give up." he was always trying to buy things for me, and I was always turning him down on it.

Suddenly, Matt came running up to us.

"Bella! You were challenged on a drag." He said. I smirked.

"Who's the challenger?" I asked, parting from Edward. Matt grinned. It was a knowing grin, knowing I could win. It was a grin telling me to be prepared. It was a grin telling me to expect something huge. And as his lips parted in that grin, I was preparing myself for the worst.

"The yellow Camero."

**OH MY GAWD! So I was walking to school today, AND I ALMOST GOT HIT BY A LAMBORGHINI! It felt AWESOME!! I feel so special!**

**Reviews = Cupcakes**


	8. For Your Delight

For your Delight

Hey guys, I have decided to write my own "Book" to publish on HERE. This is the second book I'm writing, but I wanted to write this as a "thank you" to all of my readers. It's on my profile, it's called "Diaries of a Phoenix" and if you like Twilight you'll like this.

Happy New Year :]


	9. I'm back

Hey Fanfiction…..I'm back. I know it's been a year since I've written but you wouldn't believe what I've been through. I'm going to start writing everything again…but first, I owe it to myself, and you guys to write this one story and finish it before I continue any of my other stories. If you have ever liked any of my stories, please I beg you show me the respect to read this story. It's about me and what I've been through. It would mean the world to me.

Please Don't Hurt Me by: Jennifer Lynn Henderson. "Jen"

I was gonna start this off "I never meant to fall in love", but really, the truth is I meant to, but never thought I actually would.

And no, I don't mean the middle school teeny bopper "OHHH I LOOOVEE YOUUU" boyfriend girlfriend love, I mean the serious commitment, the bond of being in love. Something none of the books, none of the movies or plays or shows or stories have ever done justice.

Fuck I've doused myself up with drugs, hurt myself over and over, physically abused myself and other people… I've tried everything I can to forget this love. This love is so strong it shakes me, it tortures me, it won't ever let me forget, no matter how hard I try or what I do. This is a type of love you won't find everywhere, something that will never leave you. It was the best thing of my life to feel it. Now it's become the worst thing I'm trying to forget. It haunts me. Because of this I will never be the same, never walk through the world with the same head on my shoulders, I will never have hope of finding another.

This is my fucking story…what I've been through this past year, and what I'm trying to face to this day. It may not end well.


End file.
